Butterfly wings Untold Stories of Meteor Garden
by gurl-from-sumwer
Summary: Butterfly Wings are often link up with love.A composition of one-shot stories, Butterfly Wings series would be something like the Meteor Rain series. The stories here are expressions of love, which often are illustrated in different forms: intimate relati
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or the Meteor Garden series. All included in this story are all product of my overly but sumtyms annoying mind and don't mean any harm nor embarrassment to the HDY and MG fans and management.

My next fanfic is actually a composition of stories. It is a sort of like the Meteor Rain Series. As we all know, the series is based from Meteor Garden which starred Barbie Xu and F4. I know that most of us are quite disappointed on how the Meteor Rain series went. Personally, the only story in there that I really liked was that of Meizhou's. Well, Ximen's story was kind of a cliffhanger since it really didn't say if Ximen and XiaoYou got a chance in the end. And as for Dao Ming Si's story..well I'm sorry but I didn't like it at all…and poor Lei coz they didn't even made a story for him! Kind of annoying huh?

Butterfly Wings are often link up with love. We have this expression of "flutter of butterfly wings in my stomach" when we are in love. My stories here are expressions of love, which often are illustrated in different forms: intimate relationships, friendships and families. My approach with these stories would be different since I'm tackling with the personal stuffs. Untold stories are intimate so I prefer to write in the 1st person wherein my aim is to let you, my Readers, inside the heart and soul of the character.

my name's gurlfromsumwer a.k.a. GFS and my passion is writing.

I hope that you'll take your time to join me in writing this story.


	2. Afternoons and Coffee HZLSC Untold Story

_She was the high-spirited but poor girl who dared to defy the prodigious F4. _

_He was the silent prince who was often mistaken having stone for a heart, but has surprisingly fallen for the girl he knew he couldn't have._

_She is Dong Shancai_

_He is HuaZe Lei._

_And this is their untold story…_

Dong Shancai was sitting in the field painstakingly looking a newly finished tomb, DaoMing Si's tomb to be exact.

Her Dao Ming Si, she painfully thought as another batch of tears flowed from her already red-rimmed eyes.

The warm morning breeze should have lifted her spirits even for a notch, but it didn't. Not even the friendly chirping of birds and the gentle sway of the grasses could make Shancai feel better.

I don't think that anything could…not ever…she murmured.

A week has already passed but she still hasn't managed to accept it. ShanCai was still trapped in the painful memory of losing one person she loved the most.

"Everything was so perfect, why did you have to leave me?" she whispered.

It wasn't easy to understand that the person she cared for was slowly and agonizingly taken away from her. Dao Ming Si has always been the strong one. She learned to fight for herself because of him and now that he was gone, she felt so helpless.

It wasn't fair.

A few seconds later, ShanCai heard some faint footsteps. She doesn't have to turn her back to know who it was.

"You could always stand with your hands to stop those tears." HuaZe Lei's voice was soothing. He has always been the calm one, never showing any emotion. "its his time ShanCai…we cannot meddle with fate." He said after a few more minutes.

A few more tears came up to her eyes as she remembered the accident. ShanCai could have accepted the situation if Dao Ming Si had an amnesia again because that meant she could see him still. However, Ah-Si hadn't gotten amnesia, the accident left him dead.

Out of ShanCai's grasp…. Forever.

Lei and ShanCai stood in silence for a long time. In their time together, Shancai felt the familiar comfort Lei's presence brings to her. He has always been there for her and she knew that Lei also has a life to live.

She carefully wiped the tears and sighed out. She turned and looked at Lei's face. "I'll be okay." She said.

"Dao Ming Si! I hate you!!! I hate you for leaving me!!! I hate you for making me suffer!!! I hate you for making me love you this much!!!" Shan Cai shouted in the vast field. Then she took a deep breath then whispered. "Goodbye." And added "I love you"

If there is anything she looked forward, were the afternoons she spent with Lei. It somehow helped her with the grieving she still felt. It relieves her to be someone she was comfortable with; with someone she knew who was having the same feelings as her. And she found that solace with HuaZe Lei.

It all started that day when HuaZe Lei saw her at Dao Ming Si's grave. He asked her to have coffee with him at a nearby shop. As always, Lei was quiet. He didn't try to console her or to talk to her and somehow it gave Shancai peace of mind. She enjoyed that cup of coffee.

And that was the start of their afternoons together, sipping coffee and enjoying the tranquility of the place.

Lei would always say I'd see you tomorrow or if he was busy, she would say see you the next day. ShanCai would smile and meet him at the coffee shop.

One afternoon after their day together, HuaZe Lei said his usual "I'd see you tomorrow". Shancai just smiled and left the coffee shop.

However, Shancai never came back.

Dong ShanCai had changed her life. It seems that she has everything now. She wasn't a mere tour guide anymore; instead she has her own Travel Corporation. She has a loving boyfriend and a big house. Her parents are both happy so she was happy.

But it seemed that something was still missing. She felt that a part of her was still empty.

ShanCai cut all her connections to Taiwan when she decided to lead a new life for herself. She went on an around the world trip and just left some letters for her parents. She stopped contacting the F4 and everything that reminded her of Dao Ming Si. She changed her cell phone number once HuaZeLei kept on calling her and asking what happened to her. She figured that since she's been touring, Lei wouldn't have the chance of finding her like when she went away before.

She used another name in registering for the cell phone and Lei's calls were stopped. For the first time, she felt a sense of freedom from her world.

ShanCai met Jang Syo in the trip. He was one of the tourists and kept on asking questions to Shancai that it amused her. Jang Syo reminded her of Qing He's perkiness. One time she asked him why he was always following her and he gave her a big smile then asked "Would you go out with me?" and that was the start of their relationship.

Ten years have passed and she didn't expect to see someone she has been burying in the past.

She was at her Travel Corporation in New York, supervising the new employee. She took over when she noticed that the new employee was having some difficulty with the machine.

"I'll take over for a while." ShanCai said. "Sir?" she asked the customer who has his back turned to them. He was talking to someone with his cell phone. He motioned a finger, almost saying "just a minute" and Shancai waited for him patiently.

The customer was wearing a white button down shirt and cream-colored pants and he somehow looked familiar. He was tall, lean and looked like…

"Hua Ze Lei!" Shancai couldn't believe he was in front of her.

As usual, Lei held no surprise upon his expression. He gave her a timid smile. "Shancai…its good to see you."

After some transactions, Lei asked Shancai out. "Let's get some coffee…like we always used to." He said.

Shancai nodded eagerly. If there was one thing she missed the most beside Ah-Si, it was the coffee with Lei. ShanCai led Lei at her favorite coffee shop. They sat at a table nearby the window.

"How are you?" Shancai asked him.

"Fine." He said. He was silent again for a minute. "You've changed."

ShanCai smiled. "yeah."

Lei nodded after he sipped at his espresso. "but I could still see the old ShanCai in you."

She was muted for a while before answering. "That Shancai is dead. She has been long gone in the past."

"Together with our friendship?" Lei surprised her with his question. He was looking outside.

"No…I value our friendship Lei…I didn't mean for you to feel that way..i'm so sorry…" Shancai looked down and stared at her coffee for a while.

A hushed silence filled the air, but unlike before the stillness was forbidding. She was glad when Lei spoke again.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes…I have a boyfriend now and things have been good." Shancai smiled.

Lei gently acquiesced. "That's good. You deserve to be happy."

Shancai asked some more questions about Taiwan. How was Meizhou and Ximen? And Aunti Jade? Lei said that they were all fine but were saddened when she left. After a few more chats, Lei stood up.

"I'll be going now. It was nice seeing you again." Lei told her.

Shancai took his hand gently. "I'd like to have some coffee with you again before you leave…just like the old times…so I'll see you…tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Goodbye Shancai." Lei placed her hand back at the table and patted it softly before finally getting out of the shop.

Shancai smiled. I know you'll be back…she whispered.

Lei hadn't let her down. She waited for him and he came. She smiled as he approached "their" table. "I thought this wasn't a good idea?" she asked.

It turned out that Lei cancelled his trip so he could spend time with Shancai. He also called Ximen and Meizhou about her. Shancai was glad that F2 was worried about her.

Lei grinned and sat on a chair. After their coffee, Shancai would ask Lei's usual question of "I'll see you tomorrow?" and Lei would answer, "I don't think that's a good idea." They would both laugh for they knew they would still be at the same place tomorrow.

ShanCai told Jang Syo about her afternoons with Lei and he was happy for her. "I'm glad you saw your old friend," he said to her. She wanted Jang Syo to meet Lei, so one afternoon she led Jang Syo at the coffee shop.

The two guys were both polite with each other so Shancai decided to talk. She knew she was babbling but she didn't care. She just doesn't want the uncomfortable silence to fill the air around them.

Later that day, Jang Syo walked her to her house. She asked him how he find Lei. He replied that Lei was nice but Jang Syo looked at her at an odd way.

Lei and Shancai continued seeing each other and she would still tell Jang Syo about it. She doest want her boyfriend to think that she was doing something behind his back. She enjoyed being with Lei. It felt like the old fun loving Shancai was back whenever she was with Lei.

One afternoon, Lei was early at the coffee shop. He was holding two take out cups of coffee, handed her one and asked her to accompany him somewhere. Lei led her to a nearby park. They sat at the grass and sipped at their coffees.

"This is good." Shancai said. She was glad for the change of atmosphere.

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Lei suddenly said.

Shancai was taken aback. "Why so soon? I thought you're enjoying it here and you still have businesses to take care of."

"I'm getting married at the end of the month." He just replied.

"oh…" was all Shancai could say. She was really surprised and realized that she hasn't really asked about Lei. It has always been her who's been talking and she has always asked about other people. She was so stupid. "Congratulations then…who's the lucky girl?" she doesn't know how she has managed to ask without stammering. She can't explain why there was a certain pain in her heart.

"Its Jing." He told her. his voice was cold unlike the burning soreness she feels within.

"Wow…that's great…I'm happy the two of you are back together." She said. Visions of Lei and jing flashed on her mind, making her hurt twice as badly. "Why am I feeling this way? I should be happy for them" she thought.

"Yeah…are you ok? You look pale" he asked.

"No I'm ok. I just remembered I have a meeting…and I'm already late…I gotta go..bye… I'll call you…" shancai suddenly stood up and walked away from Lei.

Shancai reached her house and felt tears coming out of her eyes. "What's happening to me?" she asked. She cant figure out why she was suddenly feeling sad that Lei and Jing were getting married.

Then she heard a knock. She quickly wiped her tears and opened the door. Jang Syo was standing there. "Hey," she greeted him.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

She felt a cold passed as she led him inside her house. "What's up?"

"I've think about this a hundred times…I'm letting you go…" Jang Syo revealed.

"Huh?" suddenly Shancai's heart was beating furiously.

"You're not happy with me…all you talk about was him and I know you don't love me…" Jang Syo's voice was almost breaking.

"What are talking about? Are you breaking up with me?" Shancai asked.

"You're in love with Lei." He said simply.

His words seemed to ring in her mind. I love Lei…the realization hit her like a sharp knife. Jang Syo was still talking and she wasn't hearing him.

"I love you that's why I'm letting you go…" he said. Shancai hugged him.

"I'm so sorry..i didn't mean to hurt you…" she wept. The two of them remained embracing until Shancai stopped crying. They talked about their situation and she told him that she didn't planned on falling in love with Lei again. Its just that, it happened. Jang Syo understands. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left.

Shancai drank a glass of water and realized something. Lei is leaving tomorrow and she has to find him. She quickly fled out of her house and drove towards the hotel he was staying at.

Memories of them together flashed through her mind: Their first encounter at the rooftop, how Lei advised her to stand with her hands to stop the tears from falling, how she and Lei lit some fireworks to let the angels know their wishes, their first kiss at the beach, her first dance with Lei, their first date and their kite flying, how Lei paid for the house she was staying at, how he helped her find her necklace, how they held hands until she slept while Dao Ming Si and Xiao Tzi was at the other room, how he was there when Dao Ming Si had an amnesia, how he teased her that he missed how she shouts at them at the rooftop, how he found her when she left town, their second kiss, when he gave her the lost meteor ring and how he has been supportive of her when Dao Ming Si died. Lei has always been there for her…

She knocked at his door and he opened up surprised. "Shancai?"

"lei, I need to talk to you." She said. He led her inside and offered her a seat. He was packing his things and she knew she has to talk fast.

"Lei…please don't go…I know I sound unreasonable and unfair but I don't want you to marry Jing…I love you..i've been so stupid not to realize but I do…I ove you Lei..i don't want to lose you…" Shancai felt tears coming out of her eyes but she doesn't care. She loves Lei.

Lei turned to her with his usual facial expression of nothingness. He handed her a white envelope.

Shancai took it with shaking hands. Her name was carefully engraved on it She opened it slowly and felt her tears emerged again.

It was Lei and Jing's wedding invitation.

The gown was exquisitely white with tiny purple flowers and fine crystal jewels adorning it. The strapless gown fitted her petite figure perfectly. The simple sheer veil was a lovely contrast to the extravagant gown. Her long black hair was in an updo with some loose tendrils framing her lovely face.

The diamond necklace given by her husband to be, replaced the meteor necklace, which has always been in her neck. It suited her delicate neck perfectly even though she has been reluctant to wear it. She touched her engagement ring nervously as she looked towards her reflection in the mirror.

Today is my wedding day, she thought.

"Here are your flowers." Her thoughts were interrupted when Xiao You, her best friend, handed her the bouquet of pink tulips.

"Thank you." She said as she took the flowers.

Xiao You assisted her as she went out of her room. Hushed voices were silenced as she approached the little St.Pons chapel were her wedding was to be held. It has always been her dream to be wed there.

The sweet music of the cello, which was played by Xiao Qiao accompanied her while she was walking down the aisle.

Her family and friends were all smiling as she neared the altar. Her husband to be was already standing in front waiting for her. he looked so handsome wearing his black suit. He smiled making his eyes crinkle.

She suddenly felt a surge of panic when she saw a familiar face beside her husband to be. Dao Ming Si was wearing a black suit too but he was smiling. He nodded as he motioned for her husband to be.

She almost cried out happiness for she knew that Dao Ming Si was happy for her. her husband to be took her hand and assisted her at their proper place.

"We are gathered her to witness HuaZe Lei and Dong Shancai joined in matrimony…" the priest started the ceremony.

ShanCai turned to look at Dao Ming Si and saw that he was at the door. He turned and gave her another smile. "Thank you." She mouthed.

Shancai returned her attention to her wedding. She knew that this was the place she was bound to be. At HuaZe Lei's side…


	3. Ximen's Heart Xiao You's Untold Story

Who in their right mind would fall in love with a guy who thinks that girls only last for a week? I guess I'm stupid because I did…

My name's Tiu Xiao You…

And this is my Untold Story…

The cold rain continued streaming through my already soaking body. Thousands of raindrops continued to prick my already numbed body as I started to shiver. My tears started flowing even before the first raindrop fell, and now they are entwined with the waters of nature.

How long have I been standing here? I don't know...

All I could remember was his last glance at me and the final words of "goodbye" as he walked away, leaving me standing alone in the cold drizzle.

How did I get ended up in this black hole of misery? All I ever did was love...

But I guess that was my fatal mistake...I fell in love with a guy who doesn't know how to...

I've known their group since I was a sophomore. Even though I don't attend their elite school, YingDe University, I've always heard stories about them. The rich and popular F4 composed of 4 guys coming from 4 powerful families. Their leader was the arrogant Dao Ming Si; there was the silent and mysterious HuaZe Lei, the cheerful and playful MeiZhou Ling and the playboy Ximen Zhong Er. No one dared to mess up with them until Shancai came.

I've always liked Shancai. I guess that's why she became my best friend. She's nice and hardworking but 1 thing I really admired about her was her courage.

Maybe, if I had a bit of that courage I would have fought for my feeling a long time ago and wouldn't have to burden this pain...

I've never been in love. At a time, I thought I was but I found out that he was a jerk and was just using me. Maybe, I should have thanked him because I found out whom I really want to be with.

Then. Maybe that was my first class ticket to my curse...

Who would have though that I would fall in love with him? Maybe I knew I just ignored all the red flashing signs. He was nice, a charmer, a total ladies' man...

He is Ximen Zhong Er.

When he punched my ex-boyfriend's face and claimed I was his girlfriend, I knew I was beginning fall for his charms.

He warned me, didn't he? He even told me that he doesn't want me to be hurt because he was capable of doing that. He refused me but that only made me long for him...I cant do anything...I already love him.

But then worst things happen. I found out that our family's migrating to Canada and there's no other choice but to leave Taiwan. I went to see Ximen the night before I had to leave...

As usual, he was at VS having a good time with Meizhou. He didn't look surprise to see me there; it was as if he was expecting me to come that night.

"Xiao You, come and sit with us." he greeted me.

Meizhou offered me a drink but I declined.

"Can I talk to you for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure..." he patted the chair beside him. I shook my head.

"Not here." I took his hand and urged him to go outside. Meizhou hooted and teased that I was cuter when I was persistent. I smiled at him and led Ximen outside the noisy pub.

We stood quietly for a couple of seconds before I finally spoke. "I'm leaving tomorrow...for good..."

He was still silent. I decided to repeat the statement for it seemed that he didn't hear me. "I'm leaving for Canada tomorrow morning." I said while waiting for his reaction.

"Take care..."

I felt tears suddenly forming in my eyes. I didn't expect that his reaction would be so casual. "Is that all you have to say?" I knew my voice squeaked but I couldn't care less.

Ximen nodded and gave me a smile. He leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Take care Xiao You."

I knew that my heart was breaking up into pieces. I don't know where I got my courage but I slapped Ximen's face hard. Upon realizing what I did, I backed away from him. "This was a mistake...I shouldn't have come..." I told him then ran away as fast as I could. I didn't dare look back for I know he would see all the tears streaming down my anguished face.

I reached our house and closed the door of my room. I cried and cried for I've hit the most painful realization: Ximen don't love me and there was no way I could win his heart...

I was living in Canada for over 3 months now and I would still receive letters from ShanCai, telling me all about Taiwan and how things have been going on between Daoming Si and her. She would also occasionally tell me how Ximen has been asking about me but I knew that she was just trying to be polite. I know the truth...

I guess I was feeling better now until I saw him. With his long hair and posh get-up, I blurted out "Ximen!" I ran up to him and realized it was not he. His name was Andrew...

Andrew grew up in Canada but he was Asian. That chance meeting led into more and then we became friends. It was amazing to think how Andrew has much common with Ximen. Aside from his long hair and looks, Andrew was also rich and nice. Their only difference was that Andrew only had 1 girlfriend in his life whereas Ximen probably had a hundred.

Andrew was also my schoolmate so we usually spend time together. I really am getting to like Andrew. He and I became close. I've found the perfect guy in him, only that I was not attracted.

One time, he asked me out. I figured that it was one of our usual dinners together but I was surprised when he brought me to a very nice restaurant. It wasn't like the same fast foods we usually go to. It was almost like we were on a date or something...

"Are you sure this is where you want to eat?" I asked him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. Its just that...it looks different..." I said while eyeing the candles and flowers adorning the place. A part of me wished that I was with Ximen instead of Andrew then I quickly mentally kicked myself for thinking ill of my friend.

I let Andrew order for me since he probably knows what were their specialties. While eating, I noticed that he was acting strangely.

When dessert came, I knew what was happening. Andrew placed his fork down and looked at me intently. "Xiao You, there's something I have to tell you."

I stopped eating and felt my heart beating fast.

"I really like you. Would you be my girlfriend? He asked. I knew he meant well and it would really kill me to hurt him but I have to say the truth.

"Andrew...you're a nice guy and I really like you too. But..."

"No.stop...i dont want to hear it..." Andrew interrupted me then gave me a smile." its ok with me...I just hope that we could still be friends."

I gently nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Its fine with me...really." then he placed his hand on mine and gave me a squeeze.

"Ximen's a lucky guy. I just hope that he knew what he was giving up..." Andrew told me as he walked me up on our front steps...

Things really do happen when you least expect it. Who would ever thought that I would see Ximen here in Canada? I thought I was just hallucinating when I saw him standing in front of the bookshop I work part time for, but he was really there…

"Xiao You." He greeted me with his wonderful smile.

My first instinct was to run up to him and give him a hug but thinking back on how things ended up between us; I just walked primly up to him.

"Ximen, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He grinned again. "I'm just vacationing and since you are here, I decided to give you a little visit." He said.

I felt all of my defenses crumble as my feelings for him resurfaces. "That's nice." I managed to say.

"Do you want to have some snacks? I'm quite hungry…" he gave me a wink.

"Sure." I led him to a nice little cafeteria near the bookshop. As usual Ximen ordered black coffee and some croissant. I asked for a lemon cake and some tea. He asked me about how I am and I answered politely upon his questions. After our snacks, he realized that he has forgotten something.

"Before I go, will you have dinner with me tonight?" he said.

I was taken aback by his question. How long have I been dreaming of this? I managed to say yes.

Ximen smiled "I'm bringing my girlfriend over so you could meet her so bring that boyfriend of yours that Shancai's been talking about…"

I don't know how I ended up saying yes to his offer of bring up my boyfriend since I don't have one. I don't want to use Andrew since I know how he feels about me.

I could kill Shancai for telling about my nonexistent boyfriend.

Luckily, Andrew understood. He even joked that if that was the only way he could claim me as his girlfriend; he would gladly accept the offer.

I felt even guiltier.

I knew before hand that night would be a disaster. I just didn't expect it to bombed out through my face. The uncomfortable evening started with my insecurity for the beautiful girl Ximen calls his girlfriend. Chen Fa looked like a model from a magazine, with her long black hair and chic black tube dress that perfectly hugged her curvaceous body. I secretly wished I could have dressed nicer than my own sleeveless yellow dress.

The evening went on with some chats then Andrew excused himself when his cell phone suddenly rang. Succeeding, Chen Fa went to the restroom. Ximen and I were left at the table looking at each other. Soft music was played at the restaurant and couples began dancing at the small dance floor. Ximen did the unthinkable.

"Want to dance?" he asked. I nodded and took his extended hand. He led me at the dance floor and placed his hand at the small of my back. I gently leaned and placed my head on his chest. It was a wonderful feeling how I could hear the steady beat of his heart.

"Andrew is nice." He told me.

I looked up to him and he was looking into space. Before I could back out I told him that I really don't like Chen fa. Ximen looked at me and laughed a little. "I know you would."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just smiled and gently pushed my head back to his chest.

When the music stopped, the magic ended. We both went back to our table. Chen Fa didn't look pleased when we came back and she insisted that Ximen dance with her too. When he finally led her to the dance floor, Andrew took a look at me and knew I was hurt. He led me to the dance floor even though I was too drained to dance.

It hurts me to see Ximen dancing with another girl but Andrew held me that seemed to be saying I'm going to be ok. When I turned to look at Ximen and Chen Fa, he was looking at me at a very different manner then suddenly turned away. I was hurt again.

The dinner ended with us parting ways. Andrew drove me home.

"Why don't you just tell him you love him?" Andrew suddenly blurted out when we reached my house.

"Huh?" I was surprised with his question. I sighed. "I already did but he refused me."

"He loves you," he said. He looked at his hands. "I hurts me to admit this but Ximen looks like a nice guy… I think he does love you and he was hurt seeing us together.

I lay awake that night thinking about Andrew's words and Ximen. Maybe he's right…I have to see Ximen.

Early next morning, I called the hotel he was staying at and was surprised to find out that he has already checked out. The receptionist told me that Mr. Ximen left late last night. I don't know what happened to him but I have to talk to him. I decided that I have to go back to Taiwan.

I arrived late in the afternoon. I found Ximen at YingDe University, walking along with Meizhou. He looked surprised upon seeing me there. I greeted them and Meizhou was happy I was back.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"I'm quite busy right now." He responded.

"Ok then. Meet me for dinner later. And no excuses." I smiled at him and turned away.

I waited for Ximen at Shang le Restaurant for nearly two hours then I realized that he wasn't coming. I decided to go to VS and I found him there sitting alone and drinking.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" I asked him when I was standing beside him.

He looked at he. "What?"

"Why do you keep on hurting me when you know deep inside you're hurting yourself in the process?" I asked again.

Ximen just kept on drinking.

"I love you Ximen Zhong Er!" I shouted with all my heart. All the people at the pub turned to look at us. Ximen suddenly stood up and took me outside. We continued walking at the streets then he finally stopped.

"Don't you understand that I don't feel the same." He said. He looked tired and lonely. I know he was lying.

"Tell me you don't love me…" I told him as the first sign of tears threatened to fall.

"Go home Xiao You…its late." He looked hard on me then turned away. "Good bye."

I felt the rush of warm tears fell from my eyes. I stood there unmoving as Ximen walked away slowly.

I don't know what to do…


	4. A Different Woman, the same Girl XQ Unt...

I'm the passive musician and the cello is my life.

That is before I've experienced the love of the man I knew I would never forget…

Ever…

My name's Wu Xiao Qiao

And this is my Untold Story…

The insistent ringing of the bedroom phone woke me that morning. However, I've already been a professional in blocking unwanted noises, especially after a long and tiring night. I snuggled deeply in the warmth of the bed I've been occupying. After a few more rings, I heard someone pick up the receiver.

"Hello? Yes…ummm…she's still sleeping…. ok…. I'll just tell her later."

Then, I heard the soft click of the phone.

"Your friend Xiao You called."

I smiled to myself. I gently opened my still sleepy eyes and sat up in the bed while adjusting the blanket on my bare bosom.

"So, why did you tell her I was asleep?" But of course I know the answer. I just enjoyed hearing him tell me how well he knows me.

My fiancée was standing in front of my dresser with a half bare chest. He was busily buttoning up his long white-sleeved shirt when he faced me. "I know better than to wake you up this early in the morning." He said with a slight teasing on the edge of his sexy voice.

I slowly stood up from the bed while carefully wrapping the blanket on my body. I approached him and helped him with his tie. I knew he has an early meeting today with a bunch of possible investors in their company. "So did she say?" I asked nonchalantly.

He was now wrapping his strong arms around my body and placed a tiny kiss on my forehead. "She said something about a wedding or something."

Here we are  
Face to face  
We forget, time and place  
Hold me now  
Don't let go

I could already feel my body go rigid while a sudden flash for the past emerged from my mind.

"I love you Xiao Qiao, I'll forever love you." His soft voice whispered just before he kissed me after he has made me his wife. His tender hands guided the small of my back as I gently leaned onto his strong body for support from the burning sensation I was experiencing at that moment.

This is my dream wedding.

And finally I was with the man I truly loved.

"Baby, are you ok?" He asked me. His smooth forehead has crinkled up in question.

I gently shook my head. "Yeah. You better hurry or else you'll be late." I ushered him towards the door and gave him a faint goodbye kiss on the lips. I walked towards the window and saw his car leaving the lot.

Jeff Collins could probably be labeled as the exact opposite of my "ideal guy" and maybe that's the reason I was drawn into him. He was really tall, with a boy-next-door guy looks: blond hair, electric blue eyes and cute sheepish smile complete with the dimples. Furthermore, his subdued personality intrigues me. He was often quiet in a comfortable way and was more into intellectual and classical things. He also loves to pamper me. I met him in one of my concerts and he was with some of my father's business associates. He was introduced to me. One meeting, led to another and for all I know we were already engaged.

I really don't know why I even agreed to marry him. Its not that I don't love him because I do, its just that after my first one, I don't know if I was ready to undergo again. However, I kept reminding myself that Jeff was different; he WAS NOT my ex-husband.

Though it hurts and we both know  
The time we spend together's gonna fly  
And everything you do to me  
Is gonna feel so right

I took my peach colored robe from the small chair beside the window and dressed on it. I fished my cell phone from my handbag. I dialed Xiao You's number and after several rings, she picks up.

"Hello, Xiao You."

"Xiao Qiao! It's so good to hear your voice again. I called earlier but Jeff said you were still asleep."

"Yeah. So, how are you? How's the baby?" Though I haven't seen her for quite some time due to my hectic schedule, we still haven't lost contact throughout the years.

"The baby's good. Xiao Qiao, you should see Ximen. He's really great and so patient with me…" Xaio You continued telling me of how excited Ximen is. Its funny how she's managed to utter everyone's name except for my ex-husband.

"So, why did you call me?"

Xiao You paused for a while, as if testing the mood. "Meizhou is getting married next week." There was another pause on the other line.

"Xiao You, are you nervous?" I gave a small laugh. "You know Meizhou and I have remained friends despite the separation." I stated. It was true though. My ex-husband and I have remained friends through the years. However, it somehow felt odd mentioning his name from my lips.

"So you're really ok with it?" It seemed like Xiao You was still nervous. "So how did you like the invitation? Don't you think it looked so simple?"

'I haven't received an invitation." I stated silently.

"oh…I'm sorry…but hey…maybe it was just late…"Xiao You's voice flustered.

"Maybe…maybe not…"

"But you said, you two have remained friends right?"

"Yes. We've always greeted each other during holidays and birthdays. But I haven't seen him, since…well…since Shancai's birthday."

Baby when you're loving me  
I feel like I could cry  
'cause there's nothing I can do  
To keep from loving you

The day we both decided to call it quits, I silently thought. I suddenly had a vision of my ex-husband standing in Shancai's and Ah-si's vast front lawn with his longish silky hair swaying in the lightness of the wind on that fateful day. His light colored button down shirt didn't help lighten the mood engulfing us both.

I shook the vision out and concentrated with on my conversation with Xiao You. I heard some unknown voices on the other line and we hung up the phone. Xiao You promised to call me back. I placed the cell phone on the dresser and walked towards the bathroom to take a long bath. The phone call suddenly stressed out my usual subdued demeanor. I took a bottle of bath gel and started pouring some of its contents on the almost full bathtub. I watched as bubbles emerged before finally discarding my robe and hopping in the bathtub.

The warmness of the water and the fragrant aroma of the bubbles seemed to relaxed me a bit before the recollections of the pasts seemed to haunt me again.

I've loved Meizhou. I think I've always been in love with him. Back when I was still the plain 12-year-old girl in pigtails and huge eyeglasses, I learned the art of falling in love. Even when he was young, he has always been good-looking with his lovely Asian features and cheerful personality. Our first meeting was still fresh from my mind after all those years. He requested me to play the "world's famous tune" Doraemon. Then, I was shipped off abroad to study. However, my love for him still lingers and he became the inspiration towards love and music.

Here we are  
All alone  
Trembling hearts, beating strong  
Reaching out, a breathless kiss  
I never thought could feel like this

When I came back, I saw him again. Meizhou Ling has grown up to become one of the most handsome and eligible bachelors in Taiwan together with his equally popular and rich friends, the F4. However, it seemed that he couldn't remember the shy little girl who used to play his favorite tune in the cello. He regarded me as one of his casual flings by giving me money so I could go shopping. I played his way until he asked me stop. Then, things began to flow smoothly.

I want to stop the time from passing by  
I wanna close my eyes and feel your lips are touching mine  
Baby when you're close to me  
I want you more each time  
And there's nothing I can do, to keep from loving you

We got married on the 19th of February, the day when we first met back when were still kids. The wedding was the fulfillment of my childhood fantasies. Beautiful blue flowers adorned the church while my closest friends and family where there to witness our most important day. I wore a white strapless gown in lace and satin, so delicate I felt I was truly a queen. My hair was brushed to perfection and there was a blue orchid placed on my ear. Beautiful diamond jewelries accessorized my neck and wrist, both complementing my soft make up. I almost cried when I saw Meizhou standing so handsome and elegant nearby the altar wearing his black tuxedo.

Finally, I was marrying the love of my life.

There's nothing I can do  
I'm helpless in your arms  
Oh baby what you do  
I'm in love, this is it  
There's no turning back this time  
No no no

It was the happiest three years of my life.

I don't now when exactly did the marriage started to fall apart. Maybe it began when I was always on tour due to my career as a cellist. Meizhou understood and he was very supportive at first. He would constantly accompany everywhere and we were both happy. However, I guess there are really no permanent things in life. It seemed that Meizhou already got tired of the showbiz life. He began making excuses for not coming and I didn't really mind.

Maybe it was the first streak on our crumbling relationship.

I became familiar with our situation. I usually see my husband on the comfort of our home and he rarely visits me during rehearsals. However, bad things turn out. I found a very suspicious looking note in one of his suits that read, "Thanks for the very nice evening" written in a very female script. I know I was partly to blame too. I began craving for something I don't know that one day I woke up on someone else's bed. I would never admit it to him but I also had an affair. It was actually a one-night stand that I knew I would regret for the rest of my life. We found ourselves drifting apart. Succeeding unpleasant conversations and events happened that one day we both woke up feeling the same. It was time to call it quits.

The divorce was quite smooth actually. I never really saw my husband during the whole ordeal for our respective lawyers fixed the papers.

I woke up from my reverie when I felt the water gone cold. I rinsed off the soap and toweled myself dry. I bundled up my long hair in the towel and wore my robe back to the room. I noticed a bunch of envelopes by a table nearby the windows. I picked them up and surprisingly; there was Meizhou's wedding invitation.

The invitation was tied with silver silk ribbons. I felt the smoothness of the ribbons with my forefinger until I noticed a tiny card attached to the ribbons.

Miss Wu Xiao Qiao, it read. It seemed odd to address myself with my maiden name I've been using for the past five years.

I slowly untied the ribbons to reveal the smooth texture of elegant looking paper inside. I was engulfed with mixed emotions as I touched the stylish script of my ex-husband's name engraved on the paper. I almost expected my name written beside his as the bride to be but another woman replaced me.

Yi Shin Yu. She was probably one of those rich girls Meizhou's mother paired him with. I could just envision her as his typical woman: tall, slim, longhaired and sophisticated.

I carefully placed the ribbons back and put it down. I stood up and headed for my dresser. I picked up a hairbrush and started combing my still wet hair. I stared at my reflection for a long time. It was odd for I kept on seeing the same shy little girl when in fact I knew I have changed a lot.

It was also strange for somehow, deep inside myself I knew I was affected by Meizhou's remarriage.

I stood in front of St Peter's Church, a small chapel in France just as the bride arrived. I decided to give way and just stood silently on the sides.

Here we are  
Once again  
But this time we're only friends

Jeff offered to come with me but I refused. I explained to him that there are still some things to be fixed and I want to deal with it by myself. He knew about my past relationships and Jeff really understood that it pained me to leave him. He fixed my things I was to bring for my trip and gave me a massage. I was really touched when he even brought me breakfast that morning I was to leave. I gave him a long kiss just before I entered the cab.

"Just return to me…" He whispered.

Funny world  
Sometimes lies  
Become the game, when love's the prize

Meizhou's bride was lovely. She was just I envisioned her: tall, slim, longhaired and sophisticated. She was wearing white spaghetti strapped wedding dress with some pink flowerettes adorning it. There was a tiny tiara that held the exquisite veil on her elegant head. Furthermore, she was holding a bouquet of pink and white roses on her gloved hands.

I approached the door just as Yi Shin Yu started walking down the aisle. I glanced from the door and saw a flashback of my wedding. I was transported back to where I saw my friends standing and waiting for me. Ximen was with Xiao You, Shancai with Dao Ming Si and Hua Ze Lei with Jing. Then, I would see Meizhou standing regally nearby the altar, looking very handsome on his black tuxedo. He would give me his nice smile that never fails to make my heart beat faster.

And though no one knows what's going on inside  
And all the love I feel for you  
Is something I should hide

Then again, this is not my wedding.

I began to turn away just as my ex-husband saw me. I gave him a small smile and mouthed a feeble "Congratulations" before I finally walked back to the streets. He is now starting his new life and maybe its really time for me to face my own. I have Jeff and I know he would take good care of me.

When I have you close to me  
The feeling's so sublime  
That there's nothing I can do  
To keep from loving you  
No, no, no, can't keep from loving you baby no, no, no

But still, there's a part of my heart that aches for something I don't know.

A soft gush of wind caught my hair, as I stood alone in front of the lake where Meizhou took me for one of our dates. Eight years have passed since I last visited the lake and it still looked the same. A clear vision of Meizhou jumping on the cold water to retrieve my beloved cello, which I have carelessly, threw into the water so that he won't have any reasons to get jealous anymore. It was the first time I knew he loves me.

The last time I was there was during his remarriage three years ago. I knew I have to let go of everything we shared together to finally move on with my life, a life away from him.

It's funny to think that I how many times I thought I wouldn't come back, yet I'm here again. I inhaled a small amount of fresh air and stared towards the water to my reflection.

It was then I felt another presence and I knew who it was before he even spoke my name.

"Xiao Qiao."


End file.
